yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Performapal Fireflux
반딧불스 | pt_name = Vagaluxe Camarartista | es_name = Artistamigo Luxciérnaga | ja_name = ホタルクス | romaji_name = Entameito Hotarukusu | trans_name = Entermate Fireflux | image = PerformapalFireflux-MP17-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Insect | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 5 | atk = 1200 | def = 1600 | passcode = 12255007 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | effect_types = Continuous | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Tribute 1 "Performapal" monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase. | lore = If a "Performapal" or "Odd-Eyes" monster you control attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, lorsqu'un monstre de votre adversaire déclare une attaque : vous pouvez Sacrifier 1 monstre "Potartiste" ; annulez l'attaque, puis terminez la Battle Phase. | fr_lore = Si un monstre "Potartiste" ou "Yeux Impairs" que vous contrôlez attaque, votre adversaire ne peut pas activer de Cartes Magie/Piège jusqu'à la fin de la Damage Step. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn ein Monster deines Gegners einen Angriff deklariert: Du kannst 1 „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster als Tribut anbieten; annulliere den Angriff, dann beende die Battle Phase. | de_lore = Falls ein „Künstlerkumpel“- oder „Buntäugig“-Monster angreift, das du kontrollierst, kann dein Gegner bis zum Ende des Damage Steps keine Zauber-/Fallenkarten aktivieren. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno, quando un mostro dell'avversario dichiara un attacco: puoi offrire come Tributo 1 mostro "Artistamico"; annulla l'attacco, poi termina la Battle Phase. | it_lore = Se un mostro "Artistamico" o "Occhi Diversi" che controlli attacca, il tuo avversario non può attivare nessuna Carta Magia/Trappola fino alla fine del Damage Step. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno, quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque: você pode oferecer como Tributo 1 monstro "Camarartista"; negue o ataque e, depois, encerre a Fase de Batalha. | pt_lore = Se um monstro "Camarartista" ou "Olhos Anômalos" que você controla atacar, seu oponente não pode ativar nenhum Card de Magia/Armadilha até o final da Etapa de Dano. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, cuando un monstruo de tu adversario declara un ataque: puedes Sacrificar 1 monstruo "Artistamigo"; niega el ataque, y después termina la Battle Phase. | es_lore = Si un monstruo "Artistamigo" u "Ojos Anómalos" que controles ataca, hasta el final del Damage Step tu adversario no puede activar Cartas Mágicas/de Trampa. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、相手モンスターの攻撃宣言時に自分フィールドの「 」モンスター１体をリリースして発動できる。その攻撃を無効にし、その後バトルフェイズを終了する。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードがモンスターゾーンに存在する限り、自分フィールドの「 」モンスターまたは「オッドアイズ」モンスターが攻撃する場合、相手はダメージステップ終了時まで魔法・罠カードを発動できない。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 상대 몬스터의 공격 선언시에 자신 필드의 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터 1장을 릴리스하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 공격을 무효로 하고, 그 후 배틀 페이즈를 종료한다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드가 몬스터 존에 존재하는 한, 자신 필드의 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터 또는 "오드아이즈" 몬스터가 공격할 경우, 상대는 데미지 스텝 종료시까지 마법 / 함정 카드를 발동할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Performapal | supports_archetypes = * Odd-Eyes * Performapal | action = * Activates upon attack declaration * Tributes for cost * Ends the Battle Phase | m/s/t = * Prevents activation of your opponent's Spell Cards * Prevents activation of your opponent's Trap Cards | attack = Negates attacks | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 12277 }}